Eye of the storm
by OFFICIAL LINCOLN WOLF
Summary: With Sofia fallen ill, and Roland lost in a snowstorm, will the Royal Family get to celebrate Christmas?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Baileywick was burning up. Roland and Sofia were looking after him. "It really isn't necessary for you to look after me." He said. Sofia held his big hand and said, "We want to to be with you Baileywick. I want you to know that you are part of the family." Baileywick smiled weakly. The doctor came in. "We must not keep him awake any longer I am afraid I must ask you to leave." Sofia gave him one last hug and left with Roland. Miranda and the twins had gone out shopping to be distracted. A tear rolled down Sofia's cheek. "What if he doesn't get better? What if he-" Roland hugged his little girl. "If I know Baileywick, He is the bravest, most strongest and loyal man I know. He will be fine, baby."

But neither of them knew what was to happen


	2. Seeking some quiet

**I would like to credit** blossom2013 **for helping me with my stories and coming up with awesome ideas. Keep up the great work!**

Chapter 1

Roland walked into the library. He was exhausted and wanted to relax. He stopped when he saw Sofia there, reading. Sofia looked up when he came in. She stared at him for a while. His face was pale, under his eyes, heavy, dark rings. His actual eyes, bloodshot. The library of course was quiet. Roland knew Miranda and the children were in his room, (or both Miranda and Roland's) so he had come here for quiet. He sighed. There was no other quiet room in the castle. He flopped down on a nearby couch. Sofia was feeling tired herself and was also looking for a quiet place. She went down to her father's side and curled up on top of him. Her heavy eyelids soon closed. Roland moaned. His chest ached. He had spent an entire afternoon coughing. But he didn't mind his little girl laying on top of him. He had noticed she had been looking rather ill. But Roland knew that he felt something in his own body that told him the same thing. Sofia had fallen asleep in a matter of minutes. At the familiar sound of her father's heartbeat, she felt warm and safe. Roland was at peace hearing the sound of her breathing, and the fact that she was safe in his arms. He also fell asleep. Baileywick came in about half an hour later, and seeing the king and his princess, he quickly and quietly closed the door and left. He felt so much better now and his heart fluttered when Sofia had said that he was like the grandpa she had never had the other day. Baileywick went on up to Miranda and Roland's bedroom. "Your highness, I would like to let you know that King Roland and Princess Sofia are in the library." Miranda looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Baileywick." she said. He motioned for her to step out in the hallway. "I am afraid they are both asleep. They both look pale and tired." He said in a low voice. Miranda became concerned but knew that the children would know if she was worried.


	3. Dinner time and aftermath

chapter 2

After the twins went to play with their other friends in the village, Miranda went down to the library to look for Sofia and Roland. And she was not disappointed. The two were still asleep and Miranda went over to see if they were alright. Baileywick had been right. They were indeed pale. Miranda kissed her daughter and stroked his hair. Roland slightly shifted. She sat there, watching them sleep until dinner time. Baileywick came to inform her quietly that dinner was served. Miranda carefully roused Sofia. She went with Baileywick to wash up for dinner. Miranda was left alone with her man. "Rollie, wake up dearest." She whispered into his ear. Roland stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled when he saw his beautiful wife there. "Miranda, you look stunning." He said weakly. She put a cool hand on his aching brow. "Are you feeling well my love? You don't look like you are too well." Roland still smiled. "I am fine dear, just a bit tired that's all." He told her.

* * *

After dinner Sofia asked Roland to walk with her in the garden. He consented, and out they went. Miranda saw that they headed out. "Dad, I herd that you were going on a trip. But why so close to Christmas?" Roland picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "It's mandatory for a meeting which all kings have to attend. I'm sorry, but I must go." He replied. "Dad, is it alright if you sleep in my room?" "I don't see why not." He said.


End file.
